Nova's Revenge
by AbsolMaster2012
Summary: Nova, an Absol, gets tired of treatment she gets from her trainer, and decides to take action. She finally gains her freedom, but life takes an unexpected turn for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Pokemon fans don't get offended...I love pokemon like you have no idea(Absol and Zoroark especially!), but i wanted to write about a pokemon's point of view.**

Two pokemon trainers Henry and Mike stood facing each other, ready to send out their Pokemon. Henry sent out Nova, his Absol and Mike sent out Mightyena.

"Mighyena use bite," ordered Mike. Mightyena tried to bite Nova, but she jumped into the air, dodging the attack.

"Alright Nova! Razor wind!" Mightyena tried to run but wasn't fast enough and the attack hit him, sending him crashing into a tree.

"Mightyena use thunderfang!" Mike urged his pokemon who now lay exhausted and badly injured on the ground. Mightyena managed to get back on his feet with difficulty. The Pokemon charged angrily at Nova. He bit into her neck with his electrified fangs, causing her to become paralyzed.

"Alright Mightyena," yelled Mike, "let's finish this. Hyperbeam Now!"

"Oh no!" Henry yelled, "Nova move! Now! You've got to dodge it!"

Nova tried to move, but it was useless.

Mightyena opened his mouth, and shot an orange beam at the helpless Pokemon. He watched with a proud smile, as she collapsed to the ground. "

"Useless Absol," muttered Henry, Pokeball in hand, "Nova return!"

"Useless? but i gave it my very best..." thought Nova sadly, from within her Pokeball.

Henry tried his best to hide how upset he truly was over the loss, "Come on Mike, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry, and tired."

"Alright. Mightyena return!" Mike said, calling his Pokemon back to his Pokeball.

"He's tired? What about me? Isn't he going to take me to the pokemon center?. I do all the work, but he takes all the credit. Even if I win I still have to be in this ball! I can't breathe in here! No no I won't take it anymore!" Nova burst out of her Pokeball.

"What?!" exclaimed Henry, "return to your Pokeball now!"

Nova fueled by her anger, never felt stronger. "I'm in the mood for some training. How about I practice on you two!" using telepathy, which she had never revealed to Henry. She had no interest in a conversation with him.

"You know telepathy?" questioned Henry, despite his fear.

"Mightyena stop that Absol!" yelled Mike sending out mightyena again.

Absol pounced on Mightyena, and held him down with her paw and used hyperbeam.

"Mightyena no!" he screamed and rapidly recalled him into the Pokeball. He ran away leaving Henry to fend for himself.

"None of my other Pokemon are strong enough to defeat her," thought Henry as he faced Nova.

"Wanna see how strong my razor wind has gotten?!" she yelled as she used her razor wind, but purposefully hit a large rock that was right next to Henry.

Henry watched in horror as the rock exploded to pieces. "Please Nova..." he begged on his knees.

"You and all other trainers deserve to die for the way you treat us!" Nova growled, "you make us fight, and you don't care if we get hurt. Isntead you urge us to go on. All you want is to win...what happens to your pokemon is the last thing on your mind! As if that wasn't enough, you want to collect us like some collect stamps. When you catch new pokemon the others you dump in a lab. You're not worth killing, but if you ever lay eyes on me again...you will not live to tell it," and with that she walked away now free to live her life as she chose.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to continued this story, since Nova is the same Absol from 'DigiPoke Rancher.' I wanted her to have a back story. Please let me know what you think! **

**Oh, and unless I specify that a Pokemon can talk or use telepathy, they are speaking in their language.**

**Note: Digimon fans please check out my story 'A new beginning' if you have time, and let me know what you think. I really need tips to improve it. Thanks!**

Nova was happily running up the hill when she heard whimpering coming from behind a large rock. She cautiously approached, making her way around it.

Two baby Absol were attempting to help their injured brother to his feet. When they saw her they used Razor Wind, but their attack was so weak it only stung.

"There is no need to fear me," she told them reassuringly.

Suddenly a snarl was heard. Nova growled in response, and the babies whimpered again. A Houndoom jumped over the rock and stood with his fangs bared before the four Absol. This was the Pokemon that had hurt the baby Absol earlier, and the one they had been hiding from.

"Move away!" The houndoom ordered.

"No," Nova said firmly, baring her fangs as well. The babies smiled in relief that she truly meant well.

"Very well!" growled Houndoom, using his Flamethrower on Nova, who rapidly countered with Water Pulse.

Before the dog-like Pokemon could recover, Nova used Water Pulse once again. He charged at her, but she jumped in the air and used Thunderbolt.

Houndoom sunk to the ground, semi-conscious. He trembled in fear when she walked closer to him.

"You're a coward for picking on these young ones!" She snarled, "if I see you near them again I will kill you!" The Houndoom was relieved when she left him and walked over to the babies.

"Come on, It's not safe here," Nova said to the baby Pokemon, "hop on my back, and hang on." She lowered herself so they could climb on her back. She then gently picked up the injured baby with her mouth.

She walked at a quick pace until they came to a river. She place the injured baby near the water, so he could drink. The other two jumped off her back to drink water as well. Nova smiled at the sight, and proceeded to satisfy her thirst as well.

While the babies rested, Nova jumped in the water to hunt for food. Soon she spotted a Feebas. She hopped out of the water and used Thunderbolt on the Feebas, instantly knocking it unconscious She jumped in the water and took it into her mouth. She walked over to the three babies and dropped it in front of them. The four proceed to devour their meal(Yes, Pokemon eat other Pokemon, just like animals eat other animals.)

"Alright now," Nova said to them, "now that you're all feeling better, tell me where your parents are."

They're face suddenly became sad. The injured one spoke up, surprising Absol that he knew Telepathy as well. "A few weeks ago three humans came with some Arcanine and," he let out a sob, "they attacked our momma and papa. They tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. They killed them, and took them away!" the baby Pokemon burst into tears, along with his brother and sister.

Nova held in an angry growl. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. After a few minutes silence she spoke up again, "I may not be able to replace your parents, but I won't leave you on your own. I will protect you from those hateful humans."

The baby Pokemon sniffled then smiled at Nova, who returned the smile.

"It's getting dark. We've got to find shelter," she said to them, once again lowering herself to allow all three baby Pokemon to climb on her back.

She ran quickly, but at the same time made sure the babies didn't fall off. After a few minutes of running they found a cave. Nova walked to the deepest part of the cave, where she let the baby Pokemon climb off.

She tiredly laid down on the ground, and the babies snuggled against her warm fur. With a smile she gave each of their faces a lick. She yawned and lowered her head to rest on her paws.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
